


Teething With Deanna

by for2dblacked



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BBC, Big black cock, Blacked, Community: toddlercon, Dildos, Extremely Underage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Toddlercon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for2dblacked/pseuds/for2dblacked
Summary: Mrs. Whitmore, a recently-divorced single mother, teaches her young daughter about the joys of white sex slavery.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 42





	Teething With Deanna

It had only been a year into their marriage when Mr. and Mrs. Whitmore’s decided to call it quits. The two, while alike in many ways, just felt they did not fit together well. It was a shock to both sides of the family. Not only did they seem to be very happy together, but Mrs. Whitmore was expecting in just a few months! Both families pleaded with the parents to say together for the baby’s sake, but the two were unmoving. They filed for divorce and the two parted ways. But Mrs. Whitmore did keep her ex-husband’s last name, to remember him by presumably.

There was plenty of speculation in the family after about what happened between them, but Mrs. Whitmore was already secretive as it is. The questioning died down over the following months, all but vanishing as the mother’s due date arrived.

After months of waiting, the magical day had finally come. The mother’s family gathered around her, congratulating her for the birth of her new child: Deanna.

The little bundle had a bit of weight to her for a newborn, as several members of the extended family were quick to point out, but they all could not deny that she was incredibly beautiful. Pale, white, immaculate skin with big, expressive eyes.

“You better keep this one away from the boys,” said Aunt Nessa teasingly, “she’s a maneater, I can tell!”

Just a day later, Mrs. Whitmore headed home with her brand-new baby girl.

Finding her apartment in this rundown maze of a building was made extra difficult while cradling a newborn in her arms. But the two made it home safe and sound at just around midnight, both eager to take a long, deep nap. Mrs. Whitmore cleaned out the crib, making sure there were no gifts still inside from the baby shower a few weeks ago.

Mrs. Whitmore dimmed the lights and slowly lowered herself into bed, still in a bit of pain from yesterday. She turned to her child, already sleeping soundly, and stared at her lovingly.

“Don’t worry, baby,” the woman whispered softly. “You won’t have to wait long…”

Her eyelids heavy from a lack of sleep, the mother began to drift off to sleep; a small, drowsy smile on her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seven months passed, and little Deanna had grown quite a bit. Her mother, despite being on her own, was more than capable of caring for her daughter by this point. She was a pro at breastfeeding, a wiz at naptime, and a primo diaper changer. She wanted Deanna to live in a warm, loving home. And at that point, they were well on-track.

*Bzzzzzt*

“Aaaah! That must be him!” Mrs. Whitmore squealed. “Aren’t you excited, Dee?”

The baby girl wasn’t sure, but her mom seemed happy, so she babbled happily right back to her.

The young mom ran to the door, nearly tripping over some of Deanna’s many baby toys. She fixed her hair and took a deep breath. Opening the door, Mrs. Whitmore embraced the talk, dark, black man at the door tightly, attacking him before he could even let himself in. Laughing heartily, the man then reciprocated and kissed the young mom tenderly with a light peck on the lips.

“C’mon, you can do better than that!” the lady teased. 

Mrs. Whitmore pulled the man in close, thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. The two loosened from their hug and began to explore each other’s body, lightly running their hands across each other’s body. The black man got especially handsy, copping a lengthy feel of the woman’s ass before breaking off the kiss.

Deanna looked up at the two adults and ignored them, opting to play with her toy piano instead. After all, she had never met the man in person. He was a stranger.

But Deanna actually had met the man before, she just didn’t remember.

This was the man her mother had an affair with.

Mrs. Whitmore, already 4 ½ months pregnant with her daughter, had been caught sneaking off late at night to the young black man’s house by Mr. Whitmore. Furious, the husband gave her an ultimatum: the black man or him.

Of course, the expecting mother said she’d stay with her husband. She asked for his forgiveness, promising to stay loyal. And it was going well. For a few weeks. But after getting caught yet again, Mr. Whitmore called for a divorce. Mrs. Whitmore pleaded with him to stay, though this time, she wasn’t as convincing. The couple decided to keep the reason for their split a secret from their families, as to save them both some embarrassment.

But in reality, this was all according to plan.

Mrs. Whitmore hadn’t planned on marrying her husband at first. She had no real intention of hurting him either. She just wanted someone to knock her up. Specifically, she wanted a decent-looking, white someone to knock her up. She found that in Mr. Whitmore, but he insisted they wait until marriage before doing the deed. The woman was apprehensive at first, but if marrying him would get her closer to her goal, then she’d (reluctantly) do it. All in the service of her fantasies. Dark, depraved fantasies that other people wouldn’t understand. Not her parents, not her siblings, and especially not her husband.

She wanted to see her little white daughter get blacked.

So when the ultrasound showed that she was going to have a baby girl, Mrs. Whitmore had little use for her husband anymore. She purposefully let herself get caught cheating with the real love of her life, twice: once for exposure, and then again for confirmation. It was the easiest way to get rid of her baby daddy. And, truthfully, it was the most fun.

The patient woman waited for well over a year after that, preparing for that magical day. She eagerly charted little Deanna‘s milestones, both normal and abnormal. Her first smile immediately followed her first French kiss. Her first blanket ended up acting as the floor to her first rimming session. Her mother was preparing her lovely daughter for her life as a slave to big black cock.

In a way, Mrs. Whitmore was jealous for her daughter. Most girls would wait years for their first taste of superior black cock. She herself had to wait until she was a teenager. But baby Deanna was being prepped for servitude from day one. To Mrs. Whitmore, Deanna was the luckiest girl in the world.

The mother brought her lover inside, shutting the door behind them.

“Sorry about the mess,” Mrs. Whitmore said sheepishly. “I haven’t had a chance to clean up yet.” 

But the man just nodded his head blankly, completely focused on his prey, playing happily on the floor. The man had only seen Deanna in photos, at Mrs. Whitmore’s request. Normally he wouldn’t hold himself back for the sake of a chick (especially not a white bitch), but he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize this relationship. It was incredibly hard to find someone with the same outlandish fetishes as him. There was no way he was going to mess this up. All he had to do wait a while and he’d be in the clear: underaged white pussy for years. Besides, he had Mrs. Whitmore’s snowbunny pussy to tide him over until the fated day. Not a bad interest payment. But the wait was finally over. After so long, he could finally have his prize. Deanna was 7 months old and ready to join in on the roleplay.

The two adults began cleaning up the living room, giddy at the thought of what was going to happen next. So much so, that halfway through, the two decided to just shove all the toys and crayons off to the side. Mrs. Whitmore went to Deanna’s baby room and grabbed a different toy off the shelf: a black silicone dildo, coated in dried baby drool.

Deanna’s favorite teething toy.

While she had standard rings and such to munch on, the little girl loved this toy in particular. And her mommy loved to watch her.

With the area set, the black man and white woman sat down across from the unaware girl, hungry with lustful anticipation. The two had met a few years ago and instantly clicked. But they truly realized they were soulmates after they discovered that they both had the same twisted fetishes. It was truly a match made in hell: a 20-something white bitch ready to experiment and a horny black teen unafraid of legal consequences. And with baby Deanna at the perfect age, it was time to start a new phase in their taboo relationship.

“Sweetheart!” the mom called in a squeaky voice. “Dee, look here!”

Mrs. Whitmore held the large silicone rod in her hand, gently swaying it from side to side. It wouldn’t take long for the little white girl to notice. She nudged the play piano to the left and started to crawl towards her toy. Sitting up on her knees, Deanna grabbed at the toy, pulling it close to her chest. Mrs. Whitmore let the dildo go and let her baby examine it. After a brief survey, the girl concluded that this was without a doubt her toy!

And so, she started to teethe.

Her little lips barely wrapping around the head, the infant began softly nibbling on the toy. Though her instincts told her to chomp down with all her might, she knew that biting down too hard on this particular toy would make mommy upset. Mrs. Whitmore made sure to teach her not to bite down too hard on the black dildo and would “punish” her daughter if she left any deep bite marks on the toy. That bright Mrs. Whitmore, always thinking ahead.

Deanna didn’t want her favorite toy to get taken away, so she held herself back, lovingly kissing the plastic cock. With all her other toys, mommy would let her bite to her heart’s content. But this one had rules, regulations, a schedule, and a quality check at the end. In her mind, that made this teething toy all the more special.

The black man looked on in complete awe at the erotic display. Mrs. Whitmore, ready to show off her slutty daughter, began goading her black lover.

“Does that make you hard?” taunted the young mother. “Watching that little baby girl slobber all over that fake black dick?” 

The mother began tracing the outline of the black, throbbing cock that was desperate for release. Just watching a little white loli, not even a year old, greedily sucking on a black cock was too much for the man to bear. It was clear that he wouldn’t hold out much longer, so Mrs. Whitmore pushed again. She wanted him aggressive when he finally broke.

“Why not give her the real thing?” she gently offered. “She’s all yours.”

“That smug little cunt needs a real dick, a black dick.”

“Let your slave serve you.”

The man couldn’t take in any longer, he needed those lips on his dick. He moved from his sitting position to more of a kneel. He wanted baby Deanna to have easy access. Slowly, he unzipped his fly. And in a similarly slow manner, he lowered his drawers. Out came the big black cock and in came Deanna’s new life of interracial slavery.

Mrs. Whitmore was practically glowing, she could hardly believe it was finally happening! She reached over and yanked the toy cock away from her daughter, hot spit trailing out of the girl’s mouth. Obviously, this didn’t go over to well with Deanna, who had just been reunited with the toy after such a long time apart. Tears welled up in her eyes, as the girl began to do the baby version of a slutty pout. 

“Sweetheart!” the mom called in the same voice as before. “Look!”

Before the girl could start crying, she looked up to find her mom’s chipper voice, only to see a hard, black dick in front of her.

It was her favorite teething toy! But now it was attached to… the strange black man that came into her house.

The baby cooed questioningly, rightfully skeptic of the strange placement of her toy. Was it even her toy? It looked different somehow. This one was a bit bumpier and had a weird liquid dripping out the front. The infant’s curiosity got the best of her, deciding to investigate. Just to make sure…

As usual, Deanna went to grab the “toy” so she could hold it, but this time, it didn’t move. She tried again and again, but it just wouldn’t budge. Frustrated, the baby girl was close to giving up.

“Dee!” sang her mother in the same sweet way. “It’s your favorite toy!~♡”

Mrs. Whitmore grabbed the base of her partner’s member, swinging it gently from side to side. The mother knew just how to lure her greedy white mouth in. It was time to teach her that a slave should know their place: directly below their master.

The little loli understood, clumsily crawling towards the black man. Though she would’ve preferred holding the “toy” herself, she figured it would be worth playing along. If it really was her favorite teething toy, that is.

When the infant finally made it to her destination, she came face to face with a black cock for the first time. A real black cock. A musky, thick black cock. Deanna was not surprised. Her favorite teething toy smelled a bit weird too, what with all the hot saliva she would coat it with. But this was different. On closer inspection, this “toy” also moved around a lot. Her mother had let go of it a while ago… so how was it moving like that?

The pulses were hypnotic to the infant child, who became more and more enamored with the cock.

After some deliberation, Deanna decided that there was only way to know if this was her toy: tasting it.

Without warning, the girl placed her tiny mouth onto the tip of the man’s cock, making him shiver in ecstasy. He had gotten head before, but the sight of a little white girl like Deanna doing it did wonders for him. She nibbled on the head of his cock, rubbing her gums directly on the glans. Out of force of habit, the tot placed her hand on the man’s black, veiny dick. Her tiny hand lightly running up and down the length of the rod.

This obviously wasn’t her favorite teething toy, but why not keep playing with it?

All the while, Mrs. Whitmore stayed behind her man, kissing his neck and praising him. Although she was admittedly feeling a bit left out, it wasn’t about her right now. She teased the man a bit to get him going, but that was as far as she’d go. The lady knew that as soon as a black man starts, you don’t interrupt him. And if you do, you submit yourself. Face down, ass up, begging. No questions asked.

The mother loved him dearly of course, but the “aged” white knew her place in their wicked roleplay: she was an incubator for little white slaves, and a trainer that taught them how to please their black masters. In their fantasy world, white girls are born only to serve horny blacks. Any white girl approaching “blacking age” (around 6-7 months) must become a black master’s cocksleeve. After the age of 14, the girl is given the task of finding a white male to mate with for the sole purpose of producing purebred daughters, only to defile them with sex conditioning as the cycle begins again.

While the two crafted this strange world several years ago, they had never forgotten it. It was how the two bonded, and while it may be silly in hindsight, it was still incredibly hot to the both of them. Plus, now that they’re both older, they could actually live out their degenerate fantasies instead of writing them down in notebooks.

Mrs. Whitmore’s nostalgic train of thought was interrupted by a short cry of pain by her lover. Little Deanna, having gotten too comfortable with the “toy”, began biting the man’s tip. Deanna giggled at the man’s strange grunts of pain and pleasure. Of course, laughing at your black master was unforgivable. 

“Well, well, well.” Mrs. Whitmore said in a disciplinary tone. “Just what do you think you’re doing, young lady?”

The baby stopped her nibbling and looked apologetically at her mother, the tip still in her little mouth. She looked unbearably cute sucking on a black cock, no one could deny that. But punishment was still in order. 

The woman got up, sat behind her babyslut-in-training, and-

*SMACK*

slapped her right across her plump, squishy asscheeks. Deanna, in a vulgar display, moaned and cooed at the sharp pain. Her run-ins with corporal punishment in the past have left the poor girl a slight masochist. It didn’t help that Mrs. Whitmore spanked her daughter constantly. The white mom, so proud of her little girl, feigned shock at what she had seen.

“Did you just moan?” the mother hissed. “Are you kidding, you little bitch?”

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

Mrs. Whitmore went to town on the girl, hitting just hard enough to leave her tush a bit red. She was still a baby after all; can’t damage that perfect, white skin too early. But while the baby enjoyed the painful sensation, she reminded herself that biting was still wrong. While this wasn’t her favorite toy, the same rules obviously applied.

But Deanna was happy to follow the rules. Because in the infant’s mind, she had basically upgraded to a newer model. And this new “toy” was so much better than her older version! The sides of her old favorite teething toy didn’t have much going on, but this one was warm and soft. Velvety even. Yet it still felt hard to the touch. There were also a ton of little bumps and grooves on the shaft to touch; she loved running her hand across the veiny spots. And best of all, the tip of this “toy” leaked sticky, hot milk. It was like a teether and a bottle combined into one!

As the minutes passed, the baby became more adept at pleasuring her master. Her teething motions went from rough, infantile bites to gentle, wet kisses. Her soft tongue flicked the small slit at the head, rewarding her with a small glob of hot pre-cum. Each little taste brought her a smidge closer to a complete mental collapse. Whether or not she knew it at the time, one thing was clear: Deanna was addicted to black cock.

At his limit, the man released a torrent of cum into the girl’s mouth. And she happily drank all she could. Hot strands of cock milk slid down the baby’s throat, filling her young tummy. The salty taste of superior black sperm had penetrated her developing mind. She could never go back to that old teether toy. And she didn’t care. Pulse after pulse, the girl slowly began to learn her place: at the bottom, swallowing her master’s dick milk.

Mrs. Whitmore looked on as her infant daughter guzzled down her ebony lover’s load, totally enamored by the offensive display. Few people can say they’ve seen a sight as beautiful as a white, 7-month-old girl zealously serving a black man’s cock. It was just as beautiful as she had imagined all those years ago. White purity vs. Black lust. Watching her daughter happily swallow her master’s love, it’s clear what side wins in the end.

“Aren’t you excited, Dee?” Mrs. Whitmore questioned her baby girl. “Your master’s little white slut now.”

But Deanna couldn’t hear her. The cock-drunk little tot was too focused on servicing her master. Her wide, glowing eyes fixated on the still-erect cock, the girl hungrily lapped up the final drops of black male cum. But before the girl could swallow for the 3rd time, some of the precious milk had dripped down the infant’s chin and onto her plush belly.

“Deanna Whitmore!” cried the girl’s mother.

The woman gently pulled Deanna back, turning her so that the two faced each other. With no hesitation, Mrs. Whitmore dragged her tongue up the young girl’s body, collecting the stray ropes of cum and beads of sweat. Baby Deanna, overwhelmed by the stimulation, let out a soft moan. As the mother’s tongue reached her daughter’s tiny chin, she picked her head up and stared deeply into the eyes of her little blacked slave. And slowly, she pressed her lips to her baby girl’s.

The two had kissed plenty of times in the past, as part of Deanna’s training, but never with the fresh load of a black man. Mrs. Whitmore held her baby girl’s hips as she opened her daughter’s mouth. Deanna knew exactly what to do, wrapping her chubby arms around her mommy. The two formed a slurry of cum and baby drool, sloshing it back and forth with their trained tongues. 

The two separated with an audible *POP*, both gulping down the lovely mixture.

“W-we couldn’t -hah- let it go to waste, right?” the mom asked the little girl, who was lost in the hedonistic bliss of the moment.

After catching their breath, Mrs. Whitmore kissed her daughter again. It had all been worth it. The trickery, the heartbreaking, the eternal waiting; all worth it. Just to have her darling little girl become a drooling mess.

If only Deanna’s daddy could see them now.

But in her quest to maintain the roleplay’s realism, the mother ended up breaking the cardinal rule: never interrupt a black man’s sex.

While the mother and daughter were caught up in the afterglow, Mrs. Whitmore’s black lover was noticeably pissed. Did this white cunt really just pull his loli concubine away from him? Unacceptable.

Or perhaps the roleplay was over? Maybe the two girls were just tired of the game and wanted to just relax for a bit. If it’s the latter, then there was no real reason for him to be there.

The man got up off the ground slowly, a bit unsteady after kneeling for such a long time. He wasn’t waiting. But before he could head to the door, the mother pulled herself away from her daughter long enough to call for him.

“W-w-wait! -haaah-,” Mrs. Whitmore panted. “Don’t go, master!”

The man paused, his back turned. The woman let out a deep sigh of relief.

“Ah… I’m so sorry, master” the woman apologized. “I broke one of our rules…”

That’s damn right she did.

“I want to show you something…” she assured him. “Give me a minute.”

[...]

He decided to grant her request. After some audible fumbling, he was asked to turn around. The man was unsure what was really happening, but became a bit excited.

“Okay sweetheart!” the mother exclaimed to her infant daughter. “Show him, just like we practiced!”

Turning around, the black man’s eyes widened at the sight he saw. The mother had pushed Deanna face down, bubbly ass up in the air, presenting herself to her black master. The white babyslave’s juicy bottom, still red from the spanking earlier, swayed seductively. Her pussy was dripping wet and she was panting like a bitch in heat. The infant girl’s version of begging, presumably.

All of this was the result of heavy conditioning: whenever Mrs. Whitmore made Deanna put her ass up like that, her body knew she was going to be violated. Usually she’d only receive her mother’s tongue or maybe a finger, but today was a special day. She could feel it. The little slut hadn’t just been practicing blowjobs and kissing, but complete submission too.

“We’re sorry for neglecting you, master,” the mother said coyly. “Please punish us…”

“We didn’t train all this time for nothing~♡”

[For /2dblacked/]


End file.
